Yamata No Orochi
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Sang iblis Orochi bangkit! Kali ini meminta korban dari desa Kamiki! Bisakah Lavi dan Kanda menolong gadis ? malang yang tertangkap oleh anak buah Orochi? Pairing: KandaxAllen, LavixAllen. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disc: Okami & DGM bukan punya atashi…**

**Pairing: LavixAllen, KandaxAllen, sedikit TykkixAllen**

_Lavi: tumben kaga jadi cewe..._

_Allen: tapi tetep aja...KENAPA GUA JADI UKE MULU?!_

_Laven: Ohohohoho Emang cocoknya jadi uke ma cewe sih _

_ Llen, kalo di fanfic gua...jangan harep deh jadi seme :p_

_Allen: NOOOOOOO!!_

_Lavi,Kanda: Banzaaaaaiiii!!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

-

Ada sebuah desa kecil bernama Kamiki…desa yang tenang dan damai…

Hari itu diadakan sebuah perayaan

Semua orang pun bergembira

-

Di desa itu pula hidup 2 orang pendekar…

Kanda Yuu, sang samurai tulen, dan Lavi, samurai yang baru belajar alias newbie…

Mereka jatuh cinta pada Allen Walker, bocah pembuat sake

-

Ditengah-tengah perayaan, tiba2 muncul anak panah putih yang melesat ke atap rumah Allen.

Kali itu, Allen sedang membetulkan atap rumahnya yang rusak gara-gara badai.

"ALLEN!!"

Allen pun menghindari anak panah itu ala matrix…walaupun akhirnya jatuh juga…

**(swt -.-a)**

-

Setelah itu, muncul seekor **(atau sebuah ya?)** Green Imp dengan Megaphone **(emang uda ada jaman segitu?)**

-

"Ehm…ehm…perhatian…perhatian…"

"Bagi yang genteng rumahnya kena panah, harap serahkan anak gadisnya ke Tuan Orochi!"

"Gadis? Disitu mah kaga ada anak gadis. Adanya tuh bocah."

Sang kepala desa, Komui Leee berkata sambil nunjuk si Allen yang masih kesakitan abis jatoh dari genteng.

"Ya gapapa lah…toh dia mirip cewek ini…"

-

"Tidak bisa! Sebagai kepala desa, aku tidak akan mengorbankan wargaku!"

**(Mode Cool: ON)**

"Ya terserah…Kalo kaga mau, ini desa bakal dihancurin ma Tuan Orochi!"

"Kaga takut!"

-

"Beuh…kalo kaga mau nyerahin tuh bocah, sebagai gantinya…serahin adik lu!"

"LENALEEEEE KU!!"

"Ya uda! Ambil aja tuh bocah!"

-

"Komui-san?! Teganya…teganya…teganya… (ampe 99x)"

Allen pun berlinang air mata. Tidak menyangka akan sikap Komui.

-

_Tsudzuku…_

* * *

**Wohoho…**

**Masih lanjuuuut!!**

**Sorri kalo kaga lucu… --a**

**Reviiiiiiew!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc: Okami & DGM bukan punya atashi…**

**Pairing: LavixAllen, KandaxAllen, sedikit TykkixAllen**

**Ohohoho…lanjuuuut!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

-

Allen yang malang pun dijadikan kurban oleh Komui untuk menenangkan amarah Orochi

Lavi dan Kanda yang tidak terima pun akhirnya protes.

-

"Oi! Napa si moyashi lu korbanin?!"

(dari jauh…"Nama gua Allen, Ba-Kanda!")

"Iya! Allen kan imut en lucu! Baik, rajin, suka menolong, suka menabung, de el el…"

"Tapi! Tapi Tapi! Kalo dia kaga dikorbanin…Lenalee ku yang jadi gantinya!"

"KAGA RELAAAAAAAA!!"

-

Komui berteriak sambil memeluk boneka Lenalee

(soalnya Lenalee nya lagi ada di China)

"Lagipula…si Allen bersedia tuh…"

-

Kanda dan Lavi pun pergi ke rumah Allen.

Ternyata si Allen lagi ada di air terjun di belakang rumahnya. Dia sedang mempersiapkan Sake khusus buat Orochi.

-

"Abis minum nih sake, dijamin langsung ko'id…ku ku ku…"

**(kok ketawanya jadi kayak Kururu dari Keroro Gunso ya?)**

-

Allen pun memasukkan sesuatu ke sate tersebut…

"Hmm…apa lagi ya? Buntut cicak, kelabang, antenna kecoa, usus tikus, ect."

-

Lavi dan Kanda yang melihatnya pun langsung muntah.

'Kok sekarang gua jadi kasihan sama Orochi ya?'

* * *

**Wakakakakak!**

**Sori kalo kependekan… -.-a**

**Next: Orochi muncul!**

Lavi: Allen, sejak kapan lu ahli 'meramu' gitu?

Allen: Rahasia donk. Btw, mau coba? Ku ku ku…

Lavi: Eerr…ogah deh!

Allen: Kanda mau? Ku ku ku…

Kanda: Ogah!

Lavi: Kok Allen jadi kayak si kodok kuning kaga jelas itu sih??

Laven: Ohohohoho…soalnya gua emang lagi suka nonton Keroro!

-GUBRAK-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disc:Okami & DGM bukan punya atashi…**

**Sori lama update!**

**Hehehe…chapter 3!**

* * *

-

**Chapter 3**

-

Akhirnya…Allen pun berangkat ke Moon Shrine, tempat Orochi berada.

Lavi dan Kanda pun ikut bersamanya.

-

"Ngapain lu dateng, usagi?"

"Ya buat ngelindungin Allen lah…"

"Hah? Pegang katana aja kaga becus masa mo ngelindungin moyashi?!"

"ALLEN! BA-KANDA!"

"Yey…gini-gini gua bisa ngelawan tuh orochi…Nanti gua bikin sate ular deh!"

"Oke! Kita duel siapa yang bisa cincang tuh ular!"

Lavi dan Kanda saling bertatapan dengan sedikit sinar laser dari mata mereka (?).

-

Tanpa disadari…sebuah bayangan yang menyerupai kepala ular pun menarik Allen ke dalam Moon Cave.

"KYAAAAAA!!"

"ALLEEEEEEEEEN!!"

Lavi dan Kanda pun berusaha mengejar tetapi tertahan oleh kekkai.

-

"Sial! Gara-gara lu sih ngajak berantem!"

"Loh? Kok gua yang disalahin?!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan berantem!"

-

Lavi dan Kanda pun mencari darimana suara itu berasal dan kemudian mereka melihat seekor anjing putih dengan corak merah dan membawa cermin di punggungnya.

"Masa anjing bisa ngomong sih…"

"Woi! Disini! Lagian dia bukan anjing, dia serigala tau!"

Mereka pun melihat lebih seksama lagi dan melihat seorang (?) Poncle alias kurcaci lompat-lompat di atas kepala anji- eh serigala tersebut.

"Sapa lu?"

"Aku Isshun dan ini Amaterasu alias Ammy. Kalian mau masuk ke Moon Cave kan? Sini kita bantu!"

Ammy pun menggunakan cerminnya dan barrier itu lenyap.

Lavi dan Kanda hanya bisa bengong melihatnya.

"Woi! Ngapain bengong? Cepetan masuk!"

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke Moon Cave.

-

Sementara itu…di tempat Orochi…

Allen dibawa ke sebuah ruangan besar dengan lambang 8 elemen di tanah.

"Aduduh…gua dibawa ke mana nih?"

"Selamat datang…wahai korbanku yang cantik…"

-

Sesosok pria pun muncul dari bawah tanah **(ara? Emang tikus tanah…:p)**.

"Lu orochi nya? Bukannya ular berkepala 8?"

"Gua kepala ke 9 nya."

"Weleh…"

'Lavi…Kanda…cepetan dateng donk!'

* * *

**Ohohoho…**

**Sori kalo pendek lagi… -.-a**

**Reviiiiiiiiiew!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disc: Okami dan DGM bukan punya atashi…**

**Sori sori sori lama**** banget update-nya!**

**Oke lanjut!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

**-**

Berkat bantuan dan panduan dari Isshun dan Ammy **(banyakkan yang kerja sih Ammy -.-a)**, Kanda dan Lavi bisa masuk ke dalam Moon Cave, sarang dari Orochi dan para Imp pengikutnya.

"Oi kutu ijo, mana tuh ular?"

Kanda ngomel-ngomel ke Isshun yang lagi asik loncat-loncat di atas kepala Ammy.

"Nama gua Isshun, samurai o'on! Sabar atuh! Ini tempat kan luaaaaaas buanget!"

"Isshun bener tuh Yuu-chan! Jadi orang musti sabar…"

"Che."

-

Setelah berjam-jam bahkan bermil-mil berjalan…akhirnya mereka menemukan petunjuk.

Seorang **(atau seekor ya?)** Imp sedang berjalan membawa sebuah gentong sake berkilauan.

"Eh? Itu kan gentong sake ramuan si Allen!"

"Bagus, kita hajar aja tuh Imp biar tau lokasi si moyashi!"

-

Singkat cerita, mereka langsung menyerbu Imp itu dan menghajarnya abis-abisan sampai babak belur **(kasian tuh Imp T_T)**.

"Ampun mas! Ampun!"

Imp itu pun bersujud memohon ampun sambil berlinang air mata...**(kok jadi kasian sama Imp-nya?)**

"Sekarang ngomong! Mana si ular gede itu sama moyashi? Kalo kaga ma kasih tau, nanti gua cincang pake Mugen!"

"Tunggu Yuu-chan! Gua ada ide nih!"

-

"Woi! Mana sake nya? Gua uda haus nih!"

Tykki, sang kepala ke-9 dari Orochi memanggil para Imp nya. Dia akan memulai upacara pernik- eh pengorbanan sang terpilih agar mendapatkan keabadian. Para Imp pun sibuk menata ruangan Orochi, sedangkan Allen diikat di dekat bel yang terletak di punggung Orochi.

Tak lama kemuadian, seekor Imp datang membawa sake yang Allen buat.

"I-Ini tuan...ini sakenya..."

Imp itu pun menuangkannya ke saluran air (?) yang ada di sekeliling Orochi. Ke delapan kepala yang lainnya pun mulai bangun dan meminum sake tersebut. Sedangkan Imp tadi buru-buru pergi entah kemana kayak dikejar setan.

-

Tak jauh dari pintu masuk, Kanda cs sedang mengintip dan menunggu sampe Orochi mabuk berat supaya bisa diserang.

'Bagus...minum aja terus ampe mabok...'

Tidak sampai 1 menit, ke delapan kepala Orochi langsung 'tumbang'. Bukan karena mabuk, tapi karena 'ramuan' yang dicampur Allen ke dalam sake tersebut **(Ingat chapter 2?)**

Tetapi sayangnya, Tykki belum sempat minum...jadi dia tidak ikut 'tumbang'.

"APA-APAAN NIH?! WOI! LU KASIH SAKE APAAN?"

-

Selagi lengah Tykki lengah...Kanda, Lavi, dan Ammy (Isshun kan ada di kepala Ammy) langsung menyerbu Tykki. Lavi dan Ammy mengalihkan perhatian Tykki, sedangkan Kanda menyelamatkan Allen.

"Kanda! Lavi! Ternyata...kalian datang..."

Allen terharu bahagia sambil nangis 3 ember. Ternyata mereka tidak meninggalkan Allen.

"Baka moyashi, uda cukup nangisnya! Mendingan kabur dulu!"

"Bentar."

Allen menyerahkan sebotol sake kecil ke Kanda. Kanda hanya bingung menerimanya.

"Buat apaan nih?"

"Ini sake 'khusus' yang jauh lebih mantep daripada sake yang di gentong. 1 tetes aja diajmin langsung ko'id! Minumin ke tuh ular mesum!"

"Wuokeh deh!"

-

Pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit. Lavi menggunakan palunya **(dia belom bisa pake katana :p)** untuk mengahajar kepala Orochi yang masih mabuk. Ammy pun menggunakkan Power Slash untuk memotong kepalanya. Setelah memotong 7 kepala nya, kepala ke-8 sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan, yaitu kepala yang mempunyai kekuatan kegelapan. Lavi dan Ammy hanya bisa menghindar...sampai...Lavi mendapatkan ide cermelang.

"Cih! Ammy, cat matanya biar item!"

"Guk guk (?)!"

Ammy pun menuruti perintah Lavi dan langsung mencat hitam mata Orochi. Sesuai dengan rencana Lavi, selagi dia 'buta'...Kanda langsung memotong leher ke-8. Sekarang hanya tinggal Tykki.

"Ugh! Berani-berani kalian! Uda berani dateng ke rumah (?) gua, merebut calon pengan- eh korba gua (??), plus uda memotong kepala saudar-saudara gua (???)! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN KUAMPUNI!"

-

Tykki melepaskan amarahnya dengan mengeluarkan aura nya.

"Che. Dia ngamuk..."

"Gimana nih Yuu-chan?"

"Kanda! Lavi! Anjing (dijawab spontan oleh Isshun 'DIA SERIGALA!')! Minumin tuh sake 'khusus' ke ular mesum! Dia pasti langsung ko'id!"

"Wuokeh llen!"

-

Ammy menggambar Cherry Bomb buat mengalihkan perhatian Tykki. Dan itu berhasil.

"Ugh! Anjing sialan!"

Kanda dan Lavi langsung loncat ke tempat Tykki dan berusaha memasukkan sake itu ke dalam mulut Tykki.

Lavi menahan kepala Tykki dengan gagang palunya, sementara Kanda langsung menuangkan sake itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Allen, hanya dalam waktu 0,0000000000000000000000000001 detik....Tykki langsung ko'id.

"HORE! BANZAI! Orochi uda mokad!"

Baru mereka bergembira, tiba2 Moon cave runtuh. Mereka pun harus lari menyelamatkan diri secepat-cepatnya. Tanpa diduga, Allen duluan yang sampai keluar.

Setelah di luar, mereka akhirnya bisa bergembira atas kekalahan Orochi dan langsung memberi tahu kabar gembira ini ke desa Kamiki Warga pun bisa hidup tenang.

-

"Tengkyu Kanda, Lavi, dan anj-eh serigala ajaib!"

Komui, si kepala desa langsung menyambut mereka dengan berseri-seri. Kanda, Lavi, dan Allen hanya bisa menggerutu gara-gara sebelumnya dia menyerahkan Allen ke Orochi.

"Dasar...pertama-tama enak aja nyerahin gua ke tuh ular mesum...sekarang malah dibaek-baek in..."

"Sudahlah...yang lalu biarlah berlalu **(Sok Cool:ON)**. By the way, siapa yang bakal nikahin Allen-chan ini?"

"Hah?"

Kanda, Lavi, dan Allen hanya bisa berkedip ria **(kelilipan :p)** sambil bingung atas pertanyaan Komui.

"Maksud loe?"

"Yaaah...kan ini kayak di cerita dongeng...sang putri ditawan sama penjahat lalu diselamatkan oleh pangeran lalu menikah deh **(kebanyakkan baca dongeng)**"

Kanda, Lavi, dan Allen hanya bisa bengong mendengar penjelasan Komui yang super duper aneh.

"Hmmm...jadi siapa nih yang nikahin Allen-chan?"

"Ya pasti gua lah. Gua kan yang uda motong kepalanya Orochi."

"Eh enak aja Yuu! Gua kan yang kasih ide!"

"Nantang loe?!"

"Wuokeh! Sini gua ladenin!"

Singkat cerita, Kanda dan Lavi berantem memperebutkan Allen. Isshun dan Ammy pergi ke tempat selanjutnya. Komui bersenyum ria menonton pertarungan Kanda dan Lavi. Lalu Allen...pingsan di rumah gara-gara melihat tumpukan kertas billing milik Cross.

-

**Happy ending?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fiuuuh...akhirnya tamat juga nih Orochi... :3**

**Sori ya kalo kurang lucu XD**

**Mari kita ketemu lagi di karya atashi selanjutnya...*jreng**jreng*... 'Family'!**

**-  
**

**Allen: Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic aneh... -.-a**

**Kanda: Lama banget sih update-nya! Males sih!**

**Aion: Uenak aja! Atashi lagi banyak masalah tau! Mulai dari berantem sama *piiiip*, file kehapus 2 kali, mati lampu, internet bermasalah, de el el.**

**Lavi: Banyak amat alasannya...**

**Aion: AAAARGH! Kalo kaga percaya ya uda!**

**Allen: Uda uda kita percaya kok... Be te we, nanti di 'Family' gua jadi cewe lagi kaga?**

**Kanda, Lavi: (menanti sambil tersenyum kayak orang gila)**

**Aion: Napa? Lu mau jadi cewe lagi?**

**Allen :Ya kaga lah! Gua cowo tulen tau!**

**Aion: Hmmmmmmm....jadi cewe apa cowo ya.... :p**

**Allen: Jadi apa?**

**Aion: Ada deeeeh~~~ Nantikan tanggal mainnya XP**

**Allen : *GUBRAK***


End file.
